User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Seraphimon44: Yugi Muto vs King Tut 2
Cast: Zach Sherwin and Little Kuriboh as Yugi/Yami Muto (voice) and body acted by a Yami/Yugi cosplayer Epic Lloyd as King Tut Backgrounds: Yami/Yugi: Battle City/ Yugioh Hyrogliphs/ Shadow Realm King Tut: Ancient Egypt Cameos: Monsters: animated by some guy Battle: Epic Rap Battles of Ange * record scratch* Epic Rap Battles Of Seraphimon 44 Yugi Muto Vs King Tut 2 Begin KT ( : You think you have won the battle but this isnt a game Are you ready for another round boy im about to put you and your whole crew to shame This Goku wannabe wants to try me im considered a god Your just like your hallograms a complete fraud I was ruling lands before your life points even raised Ive been existing for centeries and youve only been around a decade This Pokemon ripoff thinks he can mess with me well hes pretty dull But honestly i dont know whats worse your hair or Zexal The OG king has spit his verse more colder than the Nile With flow hotter than the Sarahra you winning is just indinial YM: Aight time to lay out my deck and get ready to beat this fool Check the clock Tutenkhaman its time to dduel Im desitned to be the victor dont even look at our past fight Cause ill make you regret it like when you slept with your cousin every night Youd best raise your defense points bro cause its only gonna get serious see Your not even worthy of my graveyard and your worthless despite your "place" in history You seem really salty is it because of the rhymes im packing My Bonds Beyond Time prove that in Attack that your lacking So go cry to your daddy about how you cant beat me Cause it looks like the King of Games just stole another victory KT: King of Games what are you freaking five My father could beat your grandpa depeding on if hes still alive The heart of your holograms wont help you win this fight at all At least im not in the friendzone you animated peace of trash I just kicked your Astral throughout Egypt at least Kaiba wouldnt be this rash You dont know your own parents while i was born out of the royal family Your own friends cant match me im richer than gold so run back to your mummy Yugi: YUUUU GIIII OHHHH Yami: Quit beating around the bush we all know that your ancient Im ruling this battlefield so you should switch to defense bitch ITS TIME TO DUEL this youth is more wineir than Mokuba You claim to be rich but come on your not Kaiba Youve stepped into my trap and now theres no way you can get out Ive defeated Atem and Noah so come on give me a real challenging bout As I have just demonstrated you honestly tried to compensate But its off to the shadow realm with you EXODIA OBLITERATE!!! Who Won Whos NNEXXT YUUUUUUUU DECIDE Epic " DUUUUUUUUEEEEL" Rap Battles Of Seraphimon44 Next time on the S2 finale " All that gliters is papercuts that wake you up or allow to steal my sunshine when your down" Check out the battle that me and Dennis Rocking made #muchlovebrah: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DennisRocking/Seraphimon44_VS_DennisRocking Category:Blog posts